The present invention relates to the field of self-defense, and particularly to personal defense devices.
The world has become a dangerous place and, as a result, some people rely upon self-defense techniques to protect themselves. The success of these techniques depends on various factors, including the proximity of an attacker, training in self-defense (or the lack of it), the person""s strength, and the size of an attacker.
For instance, a person may find kicking and punching techniques impractical if the attacker is in close proximity to the person, or if the attacker has a firm hold or grasp on the person. That same grasp may also serve to frustrate attempts at other more passive means of self-defense, such as mace or pepper spray, by prohibiting a person from reaching them. Additionally, many people simply may not have the physical strength needed to defend against an attacker that is stronger and larger than they are. What is needed is a readily available, self-defense device and method in which a person, regardless of training, amount of strength, or the proximity of the attacker, can neutralize the attacker.
The present invention comprises a self-defense device comprising a band including an extendable loop, worn around a user""s arm and used to apply a compressive force to an attacker""s neck. The user positions the hand associated with the band against the neck such that the extendable loop can be grasped from the opposite side of the neck with the user""s free hand, thus interconnecting the user""s arms and trapping the attacker""s neck between the interconnected arms and the extendable loop. The user then applies a compressive force by extending or pivoting his or her arms while maintaining a firm grasp on the extendable loop.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a combination wristband and defense device is provided and includes a ring and a releasable fastener to secure the wristband to a user""s wrist. Further, the wristband comprises segments that are joined or linked together, and includes a secondary strap that fastens across the segments to secure an optional object, such as a timepiece or a compass, to the wristband. An extendable loop is included and sized to receive at least one human digit, and preferably at least three human digits, and most preferably four human digits.
Further, the invention entails a method of self-defense using a wristband with an extendable loop. This method entails placing the outside of a hand associated with the wristband on one side of an attacker""s neck and then reaching around with the other hand to grasp the extendable loop included with the wristband. This action interconnects the arms and traps the attacker""s neck within the interconnected arms and the extendable loop. Subsequently extending the interconnected arms away from the body, while maintaining a firm grasp on the extendable loop, causes a compressive force or choking force to be applied to the attacker""s neck. This compressive force constricts the flow of blood in the carotid arteries, thereby incapacitating the attacker.